Talk:Cao Cao
Interesting topic "Who is stronger: Oda Nobunaga or Cao Cao?" That is the question asked to online Chinese users. Here's the original thread, but this article translated some responses to Japanese too. A lot of support for Cao Cao though the reasons his supporters give are a little interesting. I wouldn't know who would be the better of the two since I believe both of them died well before their time. Had they lived another five or ten years, the world might've been a completely different place. Sake neko 06:19, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Approximate Face Composite http://news.qq.com/a/20140714/044153.htm http://youtu.be/fR2SYp250-0 Although I usually don't care for it, this raised an eyebrow for me. "Cao Cao's face" is compiled from DNA of nine descendants and is being boasted as the "first glimpse of a hero!" or some other nonsense. Supposedly his "face" loosely matches written descriptions of his profile. Hard to say if it's believable, but it's an interesting concept and attempt if nothing else. Sake neko (talk) 07:25, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :Japanese reaction to DNA face composite in 2017. This one emphasizes an online reaction that he looks a lot like his Romance of the Three Kingdoms X portrait. Sake neko (talk) 12:24, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Expanding info from the novel... So it just occured to me that the page only mentions Cao Cao's involvement in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms novel, as far as why he invaded Xu Province. Are we not going to put down the other events was in like how he barely escaped from Chibi upon encountareing Guan Yu along the way? or is it just much too much for one page?ThaGreatStratagiest (talk) 01:24, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :It's more willpower, commitment, and free time to write it out than anything else. Like the other unfinished or empty sections on this wiki really. If you wish to do it, then go ahead. Sake neko (talk) 01:34, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Cao Cao Sword Theory revised First off, I'm retyping this because I was an idiot back then. Turns out, my theory from before is COMPLETELY wrong. From what I've gathered from the Knights of Valour 2 version of the Azure Band Sword that's colored completely red, and the naming of the fifth and Strength weapon in the Japanese scripts (as well as one Japanese dub of the original ROTK drama), "Blue Crimson Sword" seems to be one of its many monikers next to "Sword/Blade of Light". Despite the fully red color of the aforementioned KoV2 version, it's just literally called the "Blue Sword" there, so that may also support my possibly weak claim. The fact that it's still referred to a different name than Liu Shan's version still should be accounted for. Here's the link to the weapons in KoV2: http://www.kofbobo.net/oldweb/djyl/sgdj2.htm (Note that possibly as symbolism of his beef with Cao Cao, only Ma Chao can wield both of Cao Cao's swords). If you can't find the weapon, copy and paste the hanzi here of the Blue Sword into the Crtl+F: (青　剑) (Cao Cao's Beside Heaven Sword is right above it, and Pang Tong can actually wield the Wugou). SneaselSawashiro (talk) 22:06, December 25, 2017 (UTC)